


Temperature

by Quicksilverbells



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Attraction, mention of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: A Barisi rewrite of the scene from Granting Immunity in which Sonny asks Barba to feel his forehead, instead of asking Rollins. Originally posted to my Tumblr svumanhattan.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Temperature

“Come in” Rafael barks before looking up to see an obviously flustered Sonny stood before him. Sonny throws down the stack of papers he was delivering as if they’ve burnt him before rifling through his pockets for a bottle of hand sanitizer.

He watches as Sonny rubs the gel over his long fingers desperately without even acknowledging Rafael’s presence.

“Are you alright Carisi?” He asks genuinely causing a pair of bright blue eyes to snap instantly to his own.

“Measles, turns out Noah’s got the measles. And you know I feel for the little guy, of course I do, but what about the rest of us, who knows how far it could’ve spread by now?”

Rafael nods sympathetically as he watches the taller man pace agitatedly across his office as he continues talking.

“These things are always much worse in adults, the first symptom is usually a fever, but I can’t tell if it’s hot in here or not. Barba, feel my forehead, see if I feel hot to you?" 

Rafael scoffs slightly before acknowledging his defeat, knowing he has no real defence against the pout currently playing across the Detectives pink lips.

"You really want me to….” “Yes,” Sonny replies quickly, cutting him off, “early detection is so important with these things.” He says as he begins to lean into Rafael’s space before being directed to the couch with a firm order of “sit” from the older man.

They place themselves on the couch together, clearly in each other’s personal space, their thighs pressed together and bodies turned towards each other. Rafael brings his large hand up and presses it softly to Sonny’s forehead. His cheeks warm as he watches Sonny’s lips part slightly at the first tender contact between them.

Rafael’s free hand reaches slowly for Sonny’s wrist, placing light pressure on the sensitive skin of the inside as he takes Sonny’s pulse, “just to be sure.”

They both hold still, lost in the intimacy of the moment, their eyes locked together, skin burning under the simple touches.

Rafael reluctantly removes his hand from Sonny’s forehead before speaking, “You do feel warm Sonny, but not sick warm, just nice warm.” “Oh,” Sonny replies softly “right, good, okay,” he continues, hyper aware of the other man's thick fingers still resting on his wrist. 

“Well, I should, um, you know.” Sonny says as he nods vaguely towards the door. “Yes, of course,” Rafael replies quickly, dropping Sonny’s wrist and standing abruptly. Sonny blushes deeply, his eyes suddenly level with Rafael’s crotch. He shakes his head, willing his thoughts away, still trying to pretend their relationship is only professional, before he stands and moves towards the door. 

He hesitates before opening the door, clearly not ready to leave yet, “Thanks Councillor, I appreciate you lookin’ out for me.”

“It’s not a problem Detective, in fact I was thinking these things don’t always present themselves immediately, why don’t you join me for dinner tonight, just to be sure.” He says casually, his best poker face in place as he prepares for what he hopes won’t be rejection.

Instead he is met with bright blue eyes and a smile complete with a pair of adorable dimples. “Sure, that’d be great, text me your address and I’ll be there, Rafael.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew I could write something G rated??? I'm still in shock myself ;)


End file.
